The Chronicles of Chiren Guinn
by Caedus Vitiate
Summary: I do not own Pokemon, its characters, or anything affiliated with it. All such things are property of GameFreak. This is my first Pokemon fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The World Awaits!

**CHAPTER ONE - THE WORLD AWAITS**

The sky is wonderfully clear, boasting its vast azure canvas, dotted by only the occasional lazily drifting clouds. A flock of Pidgey flutter overhead, spooking a lone Rattata back into the bushes. A young boy, sporting mid-neck length black hair, a black and red rimmed jacket, dark-blue loose-leg pants, black shoes, and a hat and backpack matching his jacket, walks along the dirt road with a big grin; despite being nearly exhausted!

He had finally reached the age where he could begin his own journey; he had patiently and excitedly awaited this day. The day he received his first Pokemon. He'd heard a lot about Professor Oak's Research Lab, but he had never been there. In fact, he'd never been to Pallet Town before. He's lived his whole life in Viridian City, but never once did he or his parents venture too far out, save for when visiting family in Pewter City. They boy stretches and places his hands on the back of his head, looking up at the wide sky. It was different here; not so many tall buildings blocking one's view of the sky. The boy notices a sign and lets his arms fall to his sides. He jogs up to the sign to read it.

_ Welcome to Pallet Town - Shades of your Journey Awaits_

The boy takes in a deep breath, and continues down the dirt road of Route One, and into town. As he had heard, Pallet was a homey, comfortable place. The air smelled clean, and the people seemed quite friendly; which he was glad for, since he had managed to get lost a couple times, and had to ask for directions. Eventually, a kind woman named Delia pointed the boy to the lab owned by Professor Oak. The boy walks up the steps towards the lab, his heart racing with excitement. Who would he choose? An easy question; for he had already decided on his partner.

The boy opens the doors to the lab, and is immediately greeted by a young man in a green shirt and a headband.

"Oh, hi there!" the person says, putting down an armful of books he had been organizing. "I haven't seen you before, welcome! My name's Tracy, I'm one of Professor Oak's aids. How can I help you?"

"My name is Chiren. Chiren Guinn. I've come from Viridian City for my first Pokemon!" the young boy says, introducing himself and shaking Tracy's hand.

"Then you've come to the right place! Professor Oak's out back. Come on, I'll take you to him." Tracy says, smiling.

* * *

Tracy leads Chiren out to the pasture behind Oak's lab. Chiren's eyes widen with wonder; hundreds of Pokemon roam the grounds, happily grazing and greeting other Trainers who had come to visit them. A few Butterfree fly overhead, and a heard of Tauros roam some ways away in their own grazing grounds.

An old man sporting a cow-lick hair style is feeding what appear to be a trio of Oddish. Tracy and Chiren approach them, making sure not to frighten the little grass-type Pokemon. The old man notices them, and straightens.

"Professor Oak, this is Chiren Guinn. He's come to get his first Pokemon." Tracy iterates.

"That's right!" Chiren says excitedly. "I came all the way from Viridian City just to meet my new partner!"

"Oh-ho! Is that so? It's dangerous to travel through the grass and roads without a Pokemon to accompany you!" Professor Oak chortles. "Come back to the lab with me."

* * *

Professor Oak opens a table-top, revealing three Pokeballs. Each one is marked with an elemental signature; Grass, Fire, and Water. Beside Chiren is a young girl with tan skin and wearing her ebony hair in a braid. She had just arrived as well. Professor Oak smiles at the two of them.

"Today, you choose the partner who will accompany you throughout your journeys. They will depend on you, and you on them. The bond you will create will undoubtedly decide how far you go." Professor Oak says. "You can choose from these three pokemon; Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon; Charmander, the Flame Pokemon; and Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. You are both fortunate; these are the last three I have, so choose wisely!"

"You go ahead." the girl chimes. When Chiren looks at her, she offers a polite smile. "You got here first, so the early bird gets first dibs!"

"Wow, thank you!" Chiren says, smiling back. He turns to the table and takes a step towards it. He reaches down, and picks up one of the balls.

"Ah, so you're choosing Charmander?" Tracy asks.

"Charmander's a hardy Pokemon, and will need more training, but it's very reliable!" Professor Oak adds.

"Yes sir!" Chiren responds happily.

"Then I choose..." the girl says as she approaches the table, and picks up a Pokeball as well. "Squirtle!"

"Mm-hm! That Pokemon is easy to raise, and quite versatile." Professor Oak says, nodding.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about a battle?" the girl asks suddenly, looking at Chiren. A fire seems to have been lit in her eyes. "How about it? We'll test out who chose wiser!"

"Huh? Right now?" he asks. Chiren's expression becomes happily competitive. "You're on!"

* * *

"Hohoho, kids these days. They remind me of _those_ two a bit..." Professor Oak says to himself.

Chiren and the girl stand on opposite ends of a preset battle-zone, facing each other confidently.

"This will be a single-Pokemon battle! A victor is decided if the other trainer gives up, or his or her Pokemon is unable to battle!" Tracy exclaims, standing on the outside of the battle-zone. "Trainer's ready? ...BEGIN!"

Chiren raises his Pokeball high overhead, and tosses it forward. The ball opens, sending out a stream of light. The light takes shape, and a small orange lizard with a flame burning at the tip of its tail cries out excitedly. The girl does the same, and a small blue turtle appears. Charmander looks back at Chiren curiously.

"We're partners from this day on!" Chiren says, "Let's work hard and become strong!"

The Charmander quips confidently, and turns to face the Squirtle.

* * *

This is my first Pokemon Fanfiction. I'm basing it off my own personal experiences with each of the different regions! When I got my first game, the Red Version when I was ten, I was hooked. And I've played every new generation since. The story will contain my actual mistakes, and awesome successes. Some mistakes were really, really silly and bad, and my one incredible success that occurred in my Red Version will NEVER happen again. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please, feel free to leave feedback, positive, negative, and constructive! As a writer, I love feedback. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy my story as it develops!


	2. Chapter 2 - It All Begins Here!

I would like to thank **StallsalotHB** for their review of Chapter One, and to thank those who read it!

**CHAPTER TWO - IT ALL BEGINS HERE!**

Chiren and the tan-skinned girl face off, their new partners eyeing each other expectantly.

"All right! Let's kick things off! Squirtle! Use Tackle!" the girl exclaims, pointing at Chiren's Charmander.

The small, blue turtle squeaks in response, then charges at Charmander.

"Charmander, use Growl!" Chiren says confidently. Charmander quips in response, and braces itself. Charmander opens its mouth, and releases a low, loud sound that causes the Squirtle to almost lose balance. But the brave turtle Pokemon continues its charge, and crashes into Charmander, knocking the little orange lizard down. "Oh, hey, are you alright Charmander?"

The small Pokemon brushes hops back to its feet and stares at the Squirtle, offering Chiren a quick nod.

"All right then! Let's hit back with Scratch!" Chiren tells Charmander.

Charmander growls in agreement, and runs at Squirtle. As it charged, its foot hits a crack in the ground, causing Charmander to trip.

"Squirtle! Counter with your Tackle attack!" the girl orders. Obligingly, the Squirtle rams into Charmander, knocking it to the ground and skidding a few feet.

Charmander stands up, looking embarrassed.

"Hey! Don't worry about it, buddy!" Chiren calls out, making Charmander look back at him. "We can still do this! Let's try again! Use Scratch!"

Motivated, the Charmander turns back to face Squirtle, and runs right at it. The Squirtle tries to dodge left, but Charmander follows, and rakes its little claws across the tiny turtle's head. The Squirtle whirls around, knocking Charmander back with its Tail Whip, causing Charmander to lose balance.

"Charmander! You can do it!" Chiren encourages, "Use Scratch again!"

"No good! Squirtle! Finish it off with one more Tackle!" the girl calls out triumphantly.

Unable to get sure footing, Charmander lashes out at Squirtle; but the little blue Pokemon ducks under the attack, and slams into Charmander's left side, throwing the hapless lizard to the ground.

"Ah, a critical hit!" Professor Oak says to himself, surprised.

"Charmander is unable to battle! The victory goes to Squirtle!" Tracy calls, ending the match.

"Hey, Charmander, are you ok buddy?" Chiren says, jogging up to the little orange lizard, and picks it up. Charmander looks to be somewhat embarrassed again, but Chiren smiles. "You did great out there! Don't you worry! We'll get stronger together!"

Charmander looks happier and squeaks in agreement. Chiren sets Charmander back down. He opens his backpack and pulls out a small, purple-white spray bottle. He sprays Charmander a couple times, and the little lizard starts looking healthier again. The girl and her Squirtle walk up to them.

"Hey! That was really fun! We should definitely battle again sometime, but I'll probably win again!" the girl laughs, still smiling friendlily. "My name is Elsia, by the way."

She holds out a hand. Chiren smiles and shakes hands with Elsia.

"I enjoyed the battle too. My name's Chiren. But don't think Charmander and me will be easy to beat in the future! We're gonna get real strong! Right Charmander?" Chiren looks at Charmander, who cries out confidently.

* * *

Chiren, Elsia, Professor Oak, and Tracy stand outside the front of Oak Labs, saying their good-byes.

"You both did very well! You'll be fine trainers, no doubt." Professor Oak says, walking up to the two. He beams at them. "The world is vast, and the Pokemon innumerable! There are many more trainers, and countless adventures that await you!"

"Ah, Professor! I just remembered, you were supposed to send the new Trainer forms to the Official League!" Tracy says suddenly.

"Oh, that's right! Well then, I must go. Good luck you too!" Professor Oak says. He and Tracy retreat back into the lab, letting the large glass doors to slide shut behind them.

"You ready, buddy?" Chiren asks, holding up Charmander's Pokeball. "We're gonna go far, I just know it! We'll be the next Pokemon League Champions!"

"Haha! Is that so?" Elsia giggles, patting Chiren on the shoulder. "Then I guess that makes us rivals!"

"Rivals?" Chiren inquires.

"Heck yeah! Me and Squirtle are gonna blaze right through the Gym Leaders, and win our way to the top!" Elsia proclaims, pumping a fist into the air. "So if you wanna beat us, you'll have to get waaaay stronger! I'm counting on you then!"

Elsia begins to walk away, but Chiren catches up to her.

"Hey, why don't we travel together? I'm sure it'll make things easier!" Chiren offers, smiling.

"Nope, sorry!" Elsia responds, giggling again. "If we're gonna be rivals, I don't want'cha knowing all my tricks!"

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." Chiren concurs. "But we wont lose to you again!"

"Oh, we'll see!" Elsia says. The two stop at a crossroad. Elsia points a thumb down to the right path. "I live in Pallet Town with my mom, so I'm gonna visit her before I go. You take care of yourself, _rival_."

"I plan to, just be sure you keep up!" Chiren chuckles. He high-fives Elsia and the two separate.

Chiren starts to head towards Route One, when he notices that the sky is starting to darken.

"Huh. Is it that time already? Guess I'll go find the Pokemon Center, and spend the night there before I head back to Viridian." Chiren says to himself.

Having been lost in town earlier, he'd managed to get his bearings, and found the Center fairly quickly; although dark had fallen by the time he did. Chiren opens the door, and is greeted by a woman with vibrant red hair, wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Oh, it's quite late, but welcome to our Pokemon Center!" the woman says with a friendly smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm hoping I can stay the night? Oh, and can you look after my partner? We had a pretty rough first day." Chiren says, smiling back.

"Ah, so you just became a Trainer?" the Nurse says, accepting Charmander's Pokeball. "Well, you came to the right place! Almost all of our centers have a couple rooms. Two of our rooms are vacant, so please feel free and get some rest. Your Pokemon will be good as new in the morning!"

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy!" Chiren responds.

A Chansey leads the young Trainer to an empty room, and leaves him to his own devices. Chiren shuts the door softly and takes off his backpack and jacket, laying them on a chair. He takes off his shoes and lays in the comfortable bed; it only takes him a couple moments to drift off to sleep...

* * *

"Good morning!" Nurse Joy says as Chiren walks up to the front desk. She holds out a tray, which held Charmander's Pokeball, and smiles. "I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you! How was Charmander?" Chiren asks.

"Charmander was in good health, and now he's in tip top shape! It looked like your Charmander had some injuries, but they were already mostly healed." the nurse says conversationally.

"Ah yeah, I used a potion right after our first battle." Chiren replies, scratching the back of his head.

"Well now, it's good to see a new Trainer who knows how to take care of their Pokemon." Nurse Joy says happily. "You keep up the good work, and you'll shape up into a fine Trainer!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" Chiren says. He stays a short while longer, in order to eat breakfast with Charmander, and finally set out.

* * *

Chiren looks fondly at the Route One sign, and then looks back at Pallet Town in the distance. So much had happened in only the first day! He met his partner, and had his first battle with Elsia, another Trainer to call his rival. And now...

"Let's go, Charmander!" Chiren says, holding up Charmander's Pokeball overhead. "Destination, Viridian City! And then; the rest of Kanto!"

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading Chapter Two! So far, our hero met Charmander, his very first Pokemon, and had his first match immediately afterwards! Well, he lost. But then, so did I the first time I played my Red Version when I got it as a birthday gift when I was a kid! Darn you Gary/Blue! Whether you enjoyed the chapter or not, as a writer I love feedback, so feel free to point out anything you feel I could improve on! Next up - Chapter Three!


End file.
